


Kiss

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pride, PridePrompts2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: He had tried to pinpoint one thing that attracted him to Ahkmenrah, but all he could think of was the way he moved was so elegant, evidence of his royal upbringing. His interest in the mundane gave him hope, oddly, that he could be interested in him and that no matter how hard things were, there would always be the little things. Even the minute things, like the way he reacted to things, or how he leaned forward when he listened, or how kind he was to everyone in the museum.~~Day 2- Kiss
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Kiss

Ahkmenrah was sat on the top part of the desk, his legs swinging freely in the open part. His fingers drummed on the glass and a small smile was stretched across his face. 

  
Larry was on the office chair below him, carefully writing out symbols in pencil while trying to refrain from looking at the computer. His forehead was crinkled slightly in concentration and occasionally humming when he did something wrong.

  
The moonlight was shining through the large museum window, onto the empty podiums. Cars zoomed on the road outside and sirens called. New York City was as awake as it always was.

  
"Right, I think I'm done!" Larry said, dropping the pencil as Ahkmenrah flicked the paper away from him. 

  
His warm blue eyes scanned the page, anticipation and excitement was glimmering behind them. The smile grew wider as he read, spreading to his skin as it glowed. 

  
Loudly, he kicked his feet against the strong glass of the desk and squealed. "This is amazing! Entirely correct, of course," He exclaimed and slammed down the paper in front of him. 

  
The sight of his joy made Larry's stomach flutter, the stereotypical metaphor of butterflies becoming apparent. He enjoyed this, learning Ancient Egyptian for him, watching his glee escalate as he taught him more and more. It was making a measurable difference to his mood, he was greeting other exhibits, smiling and even taking part in some of his friends' activities.

  
"Now, if you could just read it out,"

  
This caused Larry's face to scrunch up once more. He lifted his head slightly to peak at the computer, which had the Hieroglyphics he was learning on the screen, but quickly turning off the monitor in an attempt to truly test his growing talent. 

  
Slowly, hesitantly, he began to say what he wrote- finally putting sounds to the symbols. His finger brushed lightly against the paper and he read, forming the sound in his mind then saying it.

  
It took a few minutes but, finally, he finished the sentence and immediately went to look up at his teacher. 

  
Ahkmenrah's face was a picture. Eyes wide and glistening. Mouth agape. Body still.

  
Then, out of the blue, he changed, exploding to life. "Yes! Yes! Oh by the gods, that was amazing," He practically leapt off his place on the desk and began hopping from foot to foot, hands covering his face as he did. "It was a little slow but, oh I haven't heard anyone say that in over four thousand years!"

  
Larry's stomach fluttered again, heart skipping a beat and hands sweating. He knew what this was, he'd felt it before, and he knew there was no denying what it was. He was in love with the Pharaoh in front of him.

  
He had tried to pinpoint one thing that attracted him to Ahkmenrah, but all he could think of was the way he moved was so elegant, evidence of his royal upbringing. His interest in the mundane gave him hope, oddly, that he could be interested in him and that no matter how hard things were, there would always be the little things. Even the minute things, like the way he reacted to things, or how he leaned forward when he listened, or how kind he was to everyone in the museum. 

  
Larry had it bad.

  
Ahkmenrah's celebrations got his attention again. He'd calmed down and was sitting on the desk again, leaning on his arm as he looked directly at him. His gaze wasn't malicious, rather the contrary, it was warm and just getting his undivided attention only worsened his symptoms.

  
"You did very good, Larry," His sultry words floated on the air between them. 

  
Larry inched his way closer to him, feeling the heat radiating off his skin and the breath tickling his cheeks. Although he was technically dead, because his body was real, all normal functions started at night- despite the organs not being there. 

  
"I'm glad you think so, it's nice seeing you so happy," Larry whispered, not baring to speak any louder incase he broke the mood. 

  
"Well, you know what would make me even happier?" His eyes went down to their hands, their fingers had moved closer and entwined. 

  
"What?"

  
"This."

  
And Ahkmenrah's lips closed the space and pushed against Larry's. It was innocent, kind and soft, they could feel the cheer spreading to one another as the kiss lengthened. One of them began to move, neither knew which one, but regardless they enjoyed it.

  
Heat burned up on Larry's face as he felt Ahk begin to smile, chuckling into his mouth as he pulled away just far enough to make him follow then pressing their lips together once more.

  
The second time was just as magical. They weren't as nervous this time so they leaned in closer, wanting to experience that rush again, the warmth and the joy. Ahkmenrah rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Larry's jacket, clutching onto them as the kiss deepened. 

  
Little did they know, in the background, their friends had entered the main reception area and had witnessed the entire thing. They were all proud, especially Jedidiah and Octavius, who didn't hide their eagerness to have another couple like them in the group. Teddy let out a supportive hurrah just as the lovebirds broke up, quickly hiding their faces when they realised they had an audience.

  
Both left the desk and joined their friends, hands grazing each other's lightly as they joined the joyous group. 

  
Conversation and explanations were immediately demanded, which they obliged to give, and the two felt the weight of their secret crush be lifted off their shoulders.

  
Larry, deciding to act upon a wave of courage he'd had, carefully muttered, "I hope that made you happy," into Ahkmenrah's ear with a smile before grasping his hand tightly and proceeding to walk around the museum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
